


psurviivor

by Confection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Doomed Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: a muggy Austin day, a fateful crash;not your standard meet-cute





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/gifts).




End file.
